Dress-Code de la Mort
by RoxaneJamesFFnet
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche. Une troupe de Mangemorts s'interroge sur la nécessité d'un dress-code et, pour faire bonne mesure, décide de relooker le Petit Pote Potter. Pour tout vous dire, c'est le bordel. Je le sais puisque j'y suis. Un dimanche comme les autres, en somme.


Note : J'ai écrit cette chose durant une insomnie... heu. Comment vous dire que j'ai un sens de l'humour pourri. Mais vu que ça m'a amusée, je poste ça ici en espérant que deux Pékins esquisseront un sourire en tombant sur mon texte.

Pitié, ne me jetez pas des Crocs à la figure, je suis trop jeune pour mourir.

* * *

Nous étions un dimanche, et comme chaque dimanche digne de ce nom, il pleuvait. Le ciel était gris comme l'eau des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, la pluie tombait à verse comme… eh bien les poils de barbe de ce crétin de Wilkes. Ne me demandez pas le rapport, il n'y en a pas. A part peut-être le fait qu'au moment où je vous narre cette histoire, Bellatrix applique une crème dépilatoire sur ses rouflaquettes alors qu'il dort du sommeil du juste. Et puis j'suis pas payée pour faire des métaphores, nom d'un balai à chiottes. Non, moi je suis simplement là pour instaurer un peu de suspens et pour remonter le moral des troupes, voilà tout.

Quelles troupes ? Mais vous ne suivez rien du tout, décidément ! Ah, cette jeunesse. Mécréante jusqu'au bout. Toujours là à bailler aux corneilles, à relever une paupière d'un air las, à ouvrir la bouche assez grand pour qu'on profite d'une vue prodigieuse sur des amygdales en parfaite santé… et que ça ricane en classe, et que ça balance des boulettes de papier, et que ça se moque de la jupe de Millicent… infernaux, ces gosses. Par contre pour suivre un peu le récit de Tatie Evana, y'a plus personne. Ah ça non ! Donc je reprends, voulez-vous ? Et pour répondre à votre question la fameuse troupe d'énergumènes dont il était question était connue sous le nom peu reluisant de « Mangemorts ».

Voilà, j'ai planté le décor comme Rogue a foiré son coup avec Evans : proprement. Maintenant, ça devient intéressant. Ouvrez grand vos oreilles (je vous assure que Célestina Moldubec ne risque pas de faire ses vocalises dans le coin) (je le sais puisque Lestrange l'a égorgée la semaine dernière) :

Figurez-vous que lesdits Mangemorts – dont je fais partie à ma plus grande joie – s'étaient rassemblés dans le local leur servant de lieu de réunion pour discuter d'un sujet extrêmement important : le dress-code de notre petit club de fidèles lèches-culs du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

— ROSIER, BORDEL ! OUHOU ? Encore en train de parler tout seul ?

Merlin, je déteste lorsque des gens grossiers interrompent ma narration interne. C'est d'une inconvenance foudroyante.

— Laisse tomber, Rabastan, il n'est plus très net depuis que Fol-Œil lui a planté un balai dans le…

— Revenons-en au sujet principal, voulez-vous ? exige Bellatrix en battant des cils.

Je lui décerne un clin d'œil complice. Entre femmes, on se soutient.

— Putain, il remet ça, marmonne Rodolphus.

— Qui remet quoi où ça ? demandé-je naïvement.

— Mais toi au nom des glandes de Salazar ! TOI, tu remets ça !

— Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre…

— MAIS ARRÊTE DE TE PRENDRE POUR UNE FILLE, BORDEL EVAN !

— Mais je _suis_ une fille, Rodo…

Un glapissement peu glorieux m'échappe tandis que Rodolphus se jette sur moi en poussant des grands cris. Fort heureusement, il se prend les pieds dans la robe de Rogue et celui-ci l'assomme froidement en ignorant ses protestations. Severus est un maître en matière de diplomatie. Je ne sais par quel moyen il parvient toujours à faire cesser un combat. Il doit avoir mis au point une tactique spéciale pour ce genre de chahut. Un truc avec ses cheveux. Ça ne peut qu'être ça : il force ses assaillants à les lui brosser. Je visualise parfaitement la scène. Le malheureux agresseur de Severus, vêtu d'une ample toge verte, se traîne à ses pieds en le suppliant de lui pardonner (« Pitié, épargnez-moi, Seigneur… j'ai fauté ! Mais je vous le jure, plus jamais vous ne m'y reprendrai ! Je vous en prie, ne m'obligez pas à vous toucher les cheveux… ») et lui, comme le roublard qu'il est, sourit avant de lui placer d'office une brosse entre les mains (« les poils sont faits avec le pelage de ton niffleur de compagnie, vil manant ! Alors coiffe-moi, à présent ! »). J'imagine de loin les pics d'un peigne se perdre dans ses mèches huileuses et cela m'arrache un frisson de dégoût. Nom d'une chouette déplumée, Severus est _redoutable_. Malin mais _effroyable_.

Je n'envie absolument pas Rodolphus qui git à présent à nos pieds. Il va se noyer dans son sébum, le pauvre garçon.

— Bon, reprend Bellatrix d'un ton tranchant, si nous revenions à nos affaires ?

— Excellente idée, Bella, susurre Avery en ouvrant une armoire. Des idées, vous autres ?

— Je propose des tenues simples mais non dénuées de stïle, réponds-je. Après tout, il faut que nous soyons libres de nos mouvements durant les affrontements.

— Ne prend pas cette voix de marmite, Evan, ça me rend malade, marmonne Rabastan à ma droite.

— Evana, le corrigé-je sèchement. Dites-donc, l'incivilité c'est de famille ?

— Ne le cherche pas, Evana, m'apostrophe Lucius en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais.

Enfin un qui retient mon prénom ! C'est dingue tout de même. Trois ans qu'on partage tout – les cabinets, les lits pouilleux, les discours monotones de Lord Voldy, les secrets et même les massacres de Moldus – mais personne n'est fichu de m'appeler Evana !

Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas que le premier à ne pas dénigrer ma féminité soit ce cher Lucius. Il a toujours eu cette ouverture d'esprit naturelle.

Wilkes choisit ce moment précis pour émerger sur le divan. Il pousse un hurlement d'indignation alors qu'il tâte ses joues désormais nues de toute pilosité.

— OÙ SONT-ILS ?!

— Où sont quoi ? minaude Bella.

Wilkes fait rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites. On dirait qu'il a vu un Inféri. Ou un Moldu en bikini, c'est selon. Ces derniers ont toujours excité sa folie plus que de raison.

— Mes poils !

— On te l'a déjà dit, Wilkes, le sermonne gentiment Narcissa. Ça ne fait pas très pro, la barbe de trois jours.

— Ouais, on dirait que tu sors d'Azkaban, rajouté-je pour faire bonne mesure.

Wilkes hausse un sourcil si haut qu'il disparaît sous sa frange. Sa bouche se tord en un rictus étrange, il semble peser le pour et le contre et, finalement, marmonne un « mouais » peu convaincu non sans oublier de décocher un regard furibond à cette chère Bellatrix.

— Bon. On peut avancer maintenant ? Le dress-code, mes amis, c'est quelque chose de _fondamental_. Sans style, ainsi que nous l'a fait remarquer Evan – Oh ça va, Evana ! – nous passons pour des mous du bulbe.

— Alors que ce n'est clairement pas notre objectif, renifle Fenrir dans son coin.

Je le regarde se curer les ongles avec dégoût.

— Dis-moi, Greyback, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas pris de bain ?

— EVANA !

— Oui, bon, ça va… c'est juste que si nous ne sommes pas un minimum « présentable », ce sera l'odeur et non nos baguettes qui poussera nos rivaux à se jeter par la fenêtre.

Tous méditent mes paroles. Je suis une très bonne oratrice, il faut le reconnaître. J'ai toujours des arguments en réserve. Je devrais ouvrir ma boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, un de ces quatre. « Chez Evanaréponseàtout ». Formidable, n'est-ce pas ?

— Il n'a pas totalement tord, marmonne Lucius.

— _Elle_, Lucius.

— Oui, oui. Des suggestions pour les _tenues_, maintenant ? s'impatiente Bellatrix.

— J'AI ! lance Nott en dégainant des sacs plastiques.

Il en sort plusieurs paires de passoires en plastique vert vomi, des jupes à carreaux et des vestes à paillettes turquoise.

— J'ai fait les courses avec mon fils, récemment. Théodore m'a dit que c'était très « IN », ajoute-t-il tandis que nous contemplons les vêtements.

Rectification : Nott ne nous a pas apporté de passoires caoutchouteuses : ce sont des _chaussures_ !

— Elles te plaisent ? On appelle ça des « Crocs ».

— A quoi servent les trous ? demande Bella, circonspecte.

— C'est pour s'aérer les orteils.

— C'est d'un ridicule.

— Rogue, tu pourras faire des commentaires sur la mode le jour où tu te laveras les cheveux.

Tout le monde hoche la tête d'un air grave. Rodolphus reprend ses esprits au même moment et en profite pour acquiescer à son tour. Visiblement, Severus n'est pas pour la liberté d'expression : il lui renvoie un coup dans la nuque et Rodolphus retombe dans un mutisme appréciable.

— Et ces espèces de nuage en plastique ?

— Ce sont des charlottes, ça se met sur la tête.

— Pratique pour protéger nos cheveux des effusions de sang.

— Exactement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous avons tous enfilé un « kilt », nos Crocs, nos vestes à paillettes et nos charlottes.

— Dis-moi, Nott, t'aurais pas pu trouver des jupes plus longues ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Wilkes, t'as peur qu'on voie tes fe…

Wilkes baisse les yeux vers ses genoux, prêt à fondre en larmes :

— Ça me gêne de les montrer. Je suis terriblement pudique, vous savez ? C'est la faute à mon éducation… Ma maman me disait toujours « ne montre pas tes genoux à des inconnus, Septimus » alors moi j'ai pris le pli…

— Tu n'as qu'à porter des collants par-dessus, décrète Bella avec impatience.

Je dois dire que la vision de Wilkes en collants résille me retourne l'estomac. Ils m'iraient tellement mieux à moi… j'ai des jambes si fines, si fuselées, si douces… je les ai épilées ce matin et maintenant, elles sentent bon la cire au romarin…

— Arrête de baver, Evan, grommelle Rabastan qui – décidément – ne veut toujours pas m'appeler par mon nom.

Tel frère tel frère, hein ?

— Bon. C'est pas tout ça mais je me ferais bien un petit steak d'hippogriffe maintenant que nous avons choisi notre « dress-code », déclare Macnair.

Il ne s'exprime que lorsqu'il est question de son estomac, cet idiot.

— La ferme Evan.

— Quoi ? J'ai parlé à voix haute ?

— Vous voulez bien vous tourner vers moi ? fait Avery en agitant un appareil photo sous notre nez, c'est pour l'album souvenir !

Bella prend la grosse tête, évidemment, et se trémousse sous son flash en exécutant une petite danse du bassin. Je me demande ce que Voldy peut lui trouver. Son nombril n'a absolument rien de…

— Evan – a. Evana. Tu peux te tourner vers moi ?

Je glousse, je rougis, j'agite une main devant mon visage. C'est que je suis flattée, voyez-vous ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on s'extasie de la sorte sur ma beauté, somme toute très naturelle.

— Merlin tes sourcils, Evana, gémit Narcissa en me dévorant du regard. Ils sont si arqués, si délimités, si brossés… Dis-moi, quel est ton secret ?

— Je suis allée chez l'esthéticienne la semaine dernière, gloussé-je. Une ligne de poils au-dessus des yeux, ça s'entretient.

— Evana, arrête de remuer tes fesses, on ne voit que ça.

— Ça se voit comme le nez de Rogue au milieu de la figure, pouffe Rowle.

Je ne suis pas certaine que la comparaison tienne la route. Je veux dire… Rogue n'a pas de figure, n'est-ce pas ? Simplement un appendice nasal qui flotte largement au-dessus de son cou et qui frétille dès lors qu'on vient le titiller. Je ne sais par quel miracle il a réussi à faire pousser des cheveux à son sommet. Severus est fort. Très fort.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous nous rendons en rase campagne pour chasser l'hippogriffe – Macnair tient à son steak. Nous croisons ce vieux citronné d'Albus Dumbledore qui approuve nos tenues d'un geste du pouce.

— Très fashion, les enfants ! Vous allez faire des ravages ainsi vêtus !

— Tout à fait, Dumby, pépié-je, extatique. D'ailleurs sais-tu où se trouve notre cher petit Harry Potter ? Notre Lord bien-aimé nous a demandé de lui faire une visite de courtoisie.

— Oh, je l'ai déposé chez son oncle et sa tante, les enfants… 4 Privet Drive, pour être plus précis. C'est les vacances, vous comprenez ? Je n'avais pas envie de m'enquiquiner en le gardant à Poudlard tout l'été… j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

— Hum, renifle Bella en examinant la robe de Dumby avec dédain, les soldes, par exemple ? Vous n'êtes pas vraiment à la page.

— Excellente idée, Mrs Lestrange ! J'y cours, j'y vole !

Et il disparaît dans un « pop », un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, nous transplanons à l'adresse indiquée. Nous décidons de lever un camp sur la pelouse parfaitement entretenue du 4 Privet Drive et organisons un vote pour savoir qui ira chercher Potter dans son placard.

— Pitié, pas moi, gémit Lucius. Ça pue le Moldu ici, et j'ai un odorat très fin… Je n'ai pas envie de finir à Ste Mangouste pour intoxication par voie olfactive, vous comprenez ?

— Evana n'a qu'à y aller, décide Bella.

Ah, cette chère Bella. Au moment où sa décision est approuvée par l'ensemble de notre troupe, l'Oncle Vernon surgit dans le jardin, ses lèvres parcourues de tics nerveux. Ses étranges chaussures achèvent de m'intriguer.

— Dis-moi, Nott, glissé-je à l'oreille de mon collègue, toi qui es si fana de mode, peux-tu me dire ce que sont ces choses ?

— Des tongues, Evan-a, répond Nott dans un haussement d'épaules. Je vous en aurais bien proposé mais ce n'est pas très pratique pour courir.

— DEGAGEZ DE MA PELOUSE, BANDE DE TARÉS !

— D'où c'est votre pelouse ? grogne Fenrir.

— C'EST LA MIENNE ! Là ! JE L'AI PAYÉE, ARROSÉE, DORLOTÉE…

— Oui, bon on a compris… Vous êtes du genre possessif, non ?

M'étonnerait pas qu'il copine avec Bella. Niveau possessivité, on ne fait pas mieux.

— Excusez-moi ? Je peux savoir où se trouve votre neveu ?

Je suis très courtoise, moi. Je ne crie jamais lors d'un premier rendez-vous. Histoire de faire bonne impression, voyez-vous ?

Je n'ai pas besoin d'insister que Potter se présente de lui-même sur le pas de la porte, l'air blasé.

— Quoi encore ? demande-t-il. Vous en avez pas marre de foirer votre coup à chaque fin d'année ? Réessayez en juin de l'année prochaine.

— De quoi il parle ? marmonne Rabastan.

— De nos tentatives infructueuses de meurtre.

Il faut dire ce qu'il en est : nous n'avons jamais réussi à lui arracher un poil à ce satané rejeton. Faut dire que Lord Voldy attend toujours les beaux jours avant de fondre sur lui comme un rapace. Nous, en juin, on n'est plus très frais. Faire de l'exercice physique en pleine chaleur, c'est pas recommandé. Tenez, j'en discutais l'autre jour avec un patient très sympathique à Ste Mangouste…

— EVAN !

— Oui ?

— Ton discours, me sermonne Bella.

Bella est comme Lord Voldy dans le sens où elle se complait dans le mélodrame. Alors avant d'enfiler crocs, charlotte, kilt et veste à paillette bleue turquoise, elle a tenu à rédiger une oraison funèbre pour Potter. Je suis censée la lire sous les yeux larmoyants du garçon. Je la sors donc de ma poche et le fixe d'un air mauvais. Potter ne pleure pas du tout. Il se tient les côtes à force de rire en pointant mes pieds du doigt.

— Quoi encore ? murmuré-je avec humeur.

Personne ne me laissera donc jamais en paix.

— Tu as mis du vernis rose fluo ? AHAHA !

— Oui, c'est ça, « ahaha », comme tu dis. Maintenant ferme-la et écoute ce que nous avons à te dire, Petit Pote Potter. Tu vas mourir aujourd'hui.

— Ah, vous veniez pour le tuer ? m'interrompt le gros Moldu. Si c'est ça, je reste. Pétunia ! Dudley ! Venez donc profiter du spectacle.

Fenrir se décale pour leur laisser de la place à leur côté. Il flaire une opportunité de se faire un steak de Moldu. En plus, vu la panse de Dursley, ce sera une orgie.

Une fois que tout le monde est bien installé, je déplie le parchemin froissé dont Bella m'a fait cadeau en sortant. Et je commence à lire.

— Trois œufs, une ficelle, cinq rouleaux de papier toilettes, du pec-citron…

Des murmures jaillissent de l'assistance mais je continue sans faillir : on m'a confié une mission, je m'y colle.

— … une baguette, de la marmelade d'orange, des patacitrouilles…

— Evana, me coupe Rowle avec un rictus, on peut savoir ce qui te prend de lire ma liste de courses ?

— … un caleçon, des bananes… Pardon ?

— Mince ! s'exclame Bella, j'ai confondu nos parchemins !

Et là, c'est le drame.

— Tant pis, Evan-a, tu n'auras qu'à improviser.

Potter baille de tout son saoul sous mon nez, ce qui achève de m'irriter.

— Bon. Je te préviens, Potter. Je vais être brutale, franche, nette et tranchante. Je vais être claire, en somme.

— Oui, on a compris, grince Severus.

— Accouche Rosier, ajoute Rabastan.

— Potter – je prends une inspiration profonde et symbolique – tu vas être notre fashion victim n°1.

S'ensuit une scène mémorable pendant laquelle Lucius étouffe presque Potter avec sa charlotte tandis que Bella s'acharne sur son kilt. Je lève les yeux au ciel, ravi. Lord Voldy va être enchanté de voir que nous avons mené à bien cette mission relooking de l'extrême.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture :)


End file.
